Fifty Shades of Love
by The Devil Princess
Summary: What if Kate never got sick and was able to do the interview and Ana and Christian didn't meet till later on. To make matters worse Kate and Christian are dating while Ana and Christian are practically drooling over each other. What's a girl to do?
1. Prologue

Ana P.O.V

I love Kate to death. She's beautiful, a hard worker, strong, intelligent and my best friend so when she finally nailed an interview with one of the richest business men in Seattle i couldn't be happier for her... but if she keeps on talking about it i'm gonna strangle her. For hours Kate's been asking me how she looks, what shoes to wear, what purse makes her eyes pop ENOUGH! "So Ana how do i look?" "Kate" i say in a tone that says back off. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I know I've asked like a thousand times but i need to look perfect." "What's so great about Christian Grey anyways?" What's so great about Christian Grey?!" Kate starts "only that he is the youngest, richest man in the country possibly the continent." Kate looks at me like I should know this but i don't. Why should i care about a probably egotistical, jackass who thinks he's better than everybody because he's rich. Oh Well. "GOOD LUCK KATE!" I scream as she runs to her car.

Christian P.O.V

OH MY FUCKING GOD! Why the hell did I agree to this interview? Oh that's right because i owe a favor to the interviewers father, Mark Kavanagh. Maybe after this He will finally sell me one of his best companies. And here she is now, Ms. Kate Kavanagh. She walks in with confidence and as much as i hate to admit it she's gorgeous. Kate has light olive skin, olive green eyes, shoulder length blonde hair, and a slim but athletic build. If she was a brunette and had less confidence I might have considered making her my newest submissive. The last one's contract ran out and she wanted more and I don't do more. Too bad she was a really good submissive. Now time to get on with this interview. The questions are pretty bland because I've heard them all before but there is one that sure as hell got a reaction out of me. "Mr. Grey are you gay?" Wait What? This girl has got some balls. No one has ever asked me that question even though they thought I was. Why if she were mine I'd bend her over my knee and spank her until she couldn't walk. I decide that I want her stick around and chat. Maybe if I get close to her Mark will finally sell me one of his companies. Yes that's what I'm gonna do besides I am known for being ruthless.

Kate P.O.V

WOW Christian and I talked for hours about well everything. He even cancelled some of his meetings just so I could stay. How sweet! It gets even better he asked me out for dinner on Friday! I am so excited! Sadly it's 8:00 and if I don't get home soon Ana's gonna go berserk and it takes a while to get back to Portland and lucky for me it's raining. YAY! NOT! Christian walks me out to the elevator to say goodbye. OH I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL ANA!


	2. Ana Meet Christian

No one P.O.V

Kate and Christian had been going out for weeks. Even though the dates seemed fun Kate was completely oblivious to the fact that

Christian was just using her to get to her father. Ana had heard all about the new guy Christian and was a bit jealous. It's no that she cared

that much it's just that everytime Kate ended up with the guy and just wished it would be her that was loved and caressed. Instead of reading

about it in all of her books. Ana found herself envying characters that didn't even exsit! Now she had to sit through one awkward dinner

silently picking at her food wishing she was anywhere else but there while Kate and her new 'boyfriend' kept on making out with each other.

Ana was sitting on the couch wrapped up in a blanket reading 'Pride and Prejudice' when Kate burst through the door.

"ANA!"

"YEAH?!" Ana asked completely startled.

"I need your help! It's an emergency!"

"Oh my god what?"

"Which dress goes better? The blue one that complements my eyes or the grey that shows how much I wouldn't mind wearing grey if you know what I mean."

"Okay first…..ewwww. Second don't scare me like that I thought something important was happening!"

"But this is important I need to figure out what dress to wear!"

Ana shot her a glare.

"OK I'm sorry it's just your meeting my boyfriend and I like him a hell of a lot more than the rest of my 'boyfriends' if you even want to call them that."

"Fine I can see what this means to you so I'll try to be more understanding about it."

"Thanks! So what are you gonna wear?"

"Um this." Ana motioned her old blue sweater that had holes and stains. Her sweatpants were faded and ragged. Her sock were

had holes where the big toes were. And her hair was messy, unkempt and in a loose bun.

"Your kidding me right?" Kate became deathly serious.

"Um no."

"Yeah there's no way in hell your meeting Christian dresses like that.I mean if you upstage me I'll kill you but seriously. No offense though."

"Yeah none taken." Ana's voice dripped of sarcasm

"Seriously though we need to get you dressed."

Cue the whining. "AWW Kate you know how much I hate dressing up he'll be staring at you the whole time anyway completely ignoring me."

"Too fucking bad. Your getting a make-over whether you want it or not."

"NOOOO! Ok fine."

"Get ready Ana we're gonna make you shine!"

After about 3 hours of plucking, tweezing, shaving, waxing, combing, and scrubbing Ana was lucky if she could managed the word 'ow' but

Kate was happy and that was all that mattered to her. The dinner started at 8:00 which meant Christian should be there in 5 minutes.

Kate went off to set up the table but Ana went to the bathroom to go pee. She was wearing a blue strappless dress that went over her thighs

with blue heels. Her hair was as tamed as it could be and she was wearing minimal natural makeup. While Kate was looking flawless in a

knee high grey dress, silver heels and with tasteful makeup. Kates' hair was soft and smooth. The doorbell ranged and Kate ran to greet

Christian at the door with a kiss. When he walked in at that same moment Ana walked out and saw a god. He had tame yet unruly copper

hair that she was dying to run her hands through, the chiseld face of a greek god, a white dress shirt that pretty much showed how ripped he

was and black pants that complemented his firm but probably soft ass. He looked like and Adonis. And she was pretty sure she with drooling all

over her dress while she kept staring at the god that just walked into her livingroom. Well at least Ana was right about something….. this was

going to be one long-ass awkward dinner.


	3. The Awkward Dinner

No One P.O.V

Ana was going to explode in her panties if she kept looking at the greek god sitting in front of her. The whole night had been passing by with Christian and Ana constantly looking at each other as if they were the only people in the world . HELLO! EARTH TO ANA! I don't know if you

notice that your gawking at you best friend's boyfriend! Her subconcious screams at her. Ana quickly snaps back to herself luckily, Kate didn't seem to notice.

Meanwhile Christian was constantly shifting in his chair rearranging his pants to fix the his semi-erect cock from exploding from looking at Ana.

"So Ana are you excited for the end of term blow out?" Kate pretty much squealed.

"Uh yeah yeah I am." Ana stuttered

"What's the end of term blowout?" Christian asked

"It's this big party at the beach that celebrates the end of each term. Since you are now my bf you are already invited." Kate happily explained

Ana couldn't help the wave of jealousy that washed over her body when Kate had said 'my bf'. Why had the one man who caught her attention had to be the

boyfriend of her BFF?!

"So Ana" Christian starts "will you be attending the party?"

"I um uh I uh huh." Oh great now she can't form sentences around him YIPPIE

"OF COURSE! I can't wait to start planning our…." Kate never got to finish her sentence because at that moment the fire alarm went off reminding Kate of their now burnt dinner. She comes back holding burnt chicken in her hands.

"Oh Crap!" Kate cries "You know what I'm gonna run to the 'The Hut' and get some pizza. You guys hang and I'll be back in ten." Like that she's out the door. Leaving Ana and Christian by themselves.

"Sooooo" Ana begins

"So" Christian adds in "me and Kate have been going out for a while, do you have someone in your life too?"

"Um no still single" Ana admits shyly

"Oh." That oh wasn't a 'I don't care oh' but 'I'm not dissapointed by that answer oh.'

"So are you and Kate serious?" Ana asks while fiddling with her fingers.

"Not exactly."

"Excuse me I don't understand." Ana says the confusion evident on her face.

"I mean that ever since I came in here I've wanted to embrace your body and I know you feel the same way too." Christian says with a smug look oh is face.

Wait what?

"Wait what?" Ana asks dumbfounded

Christian gets up from his chair, walks over to Ana and places his faces right in front of Ana. Instinctivly she bites her lips and a low growl escapes his throat.

"I'd like to bite that lip."

"Then why don't you?" By this point Ana's subconsious his ripping her hair out while her inner goddess is ready to fall out of her chair from enticipation. They lean closer and closer and just went they are centimeters apart from having their lips meet Kate bursts through the door.

"I GOT THE PIZZA!"


	4. The Plan

It's been a while since Ana had last seen or spoke to Christian but that dosen't mean that Kate would stop talking about him 'Christian this' 'Christian that'.

Was it normal to be so attracted to your best friends boyfriend and so jealous about every moment they spent together? Ana thought. No, no it isn't her

subconcious screamed at her. As time passed Christian and Kate's relationship seemed to grow stronger but in reality Christian was still playing her for a fool

and she was completely oblivious to it. Days came and went and before everyone knew it, the end of term blowout was this Saturday. Of course Kate was bringing

Christian and Ana was panicing about what she was going to do if she saw Christian. In fact Ana and Kate were talking about the party tomorrow at dinner.

"So Ana, you bringing a date for the party?"

"Um no." Ana said while gulping down a salad.

"Is there anyone you want to go with?"

Yeah your boyfriend Ana thought. "Still no."

Kate had been trying to set Ana up with someone for what seemed like centuries.

"Well if you want I could ask Christian if he knows anybody you could go with?"

Just the hearing his name was enough to make Ana wet in forgein places. 'Damn! I have got to control myself!' Ana thought.

"No thanks it's no big deal."

"Really Ana it's no hassle." Kate pleaded

"Honest." Ana said as she started cleaning up her mess. "it's fine. I think I'm gonna go to bed, Good Night Kate." As Ana started to get into bed all she could

think about was how she wanted Christian to take her hard and fast. Then she fell asleep thinking about a mysterious man with gray eyes.

It's the day of the party! It's starting in an hour at four and Ana has a plan. Ana was going to take Kate's brother Ethan.

She was going to make Christian so jealous he would sleep with her and take her

virginity. Yeah Yeah 21 and a virgin pretty pathetic but she had never felt so attracted to anyone like Christian. Was she going to feel like a slut? YEP! Was she

betraying her best friend? Damn straight. Was she going to regret using Ethan and be racked with guilt when she slept with him? No doubt but she just had to feel

his pulsing cock moving in and out of her throbbing pussy during a very erotic sex scene that only happened in movies and books. Of course she was going to look

incredibly sexy. Ana was wearing a white lace crop top with blue jean booty shorts and black flats. Her hair was in a ponytail and she looked stunning while

she was waiting for Ethan on her couch. Ethan has a big crush on Ana and she knew that, which made him the perfect guy to go with. Man, was she a horrible

person! Ana thought. Then the doorbell rang and when she opened the door Ethan's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. Yep this wasn't going to end bad at all.

Everybody had met down at the beach, which had taken at few hours to get to so it was about five. Everyone from the dorms were at the beach partying and doing

stuff they would probably regret tomorrow. Ana was at the snack bar talking to Ethan when Kate and Christian walked up to them. Kate was wearing a light pink

shirt with a regular sized skirt with floral patterns on it. She had on tan wedges and her hair was in a half up half up hairdo with two curly strands near her

forehead. While christian was in knee-high white shorts a gray buttoned shirt and

black flip flops. His eyes also too almost popped when her saw Ana.

"Well this is a surprise I had no idea you would be taking a date after you said no Ana. Especially my brother." Kate squealed with Christian looked furious. Ana

noticed and decided to kick it up a notch by grabbing Ethan's hand the hugging his waist.

"Yep it was a surprise to me to." Ethan added while wrapping his arm around Ana, which did not help Christian's rage. Was Ethan going crazy or was Christian

Sending some serious hate glares towards him.

"Well don't let me get in the way of you two getting frisky." Kate winked and at that moment a low growl escaped Christian's throat.

"Did you just growl?" Kate asked while Ana tried to hide her smile. This was just to easy.

"Uh no." Christian lied "it was my stomach let's go get something to eat." He grabbed Kate's hand and sped away in 'search' of food despite the fact they were at the snack table.

The night was filled with dancing and drinking. Everyone was having a blast. Kate sang in front of crowds, Ethan played danced with Ana, Christian was utterly

jealous and Ana's plan was working and all was well… for a while at least. While Kate was singing and Ethan was playing soccer, Ana was coming out of the

bathroom when someone grabbed her an pushed her onto a wall. Take a guess at who it was.

"Christian what are you doing" Ana asked innocently

"Oh don't give me that crap. I know you have been trying to make me jealous with that boy over there and it's working." Christian said while starting to grind on Ana and kissing her causing her to moan.

"Well I guess I've been caught what are you going to do about it." Ana said boldly while moaning/kissing.

"There are a hundred things I could do but there is only one I want to do right now." He said while placing his erection on her wet pussy

"Then why don't you do it?"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Man was she going to regret this later but for now it was just her and him. They tore themselves away from each other and headed to the Heatman Hotel. Tonight, IT'S ON!

SUP HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT KEEP COMMENTING BUT IN MY PRIVATE MESSAGING CAN SOMEONE TELL ME HOW TO READ COMMENTS PLZ AND THANK YOU ALSO THIS IS GOING TO BE A THREE BOOK SERIES I HAVE LOTS OF IDEAS I CAN'T WAIT TO TRY OUT

~~~EMILY


	5. EXCUSE ME HATERS

**OKAY I KNOW I WANTED REVIEWS BUT AS FOR THE NEW ONES AND TO ANYBODY ELSE WHO FEELS THAT WAY I JUST HAVE A FEW THINGS TO SAY...(THIS IS FOR HATERS)**

**FIRST I AM NOT AN ANA AND CHRISTIAN HATER I LOVE THEM BUT I WAS CREATING CONFLICT! YOU KNOW THE THING THAT MAKES STORIES INTERESTING! P.S THAT WAS JUST BOOK 1 THERE WAS MEANT TO BE LIKE 2 MORE.**

**SECOND I WROTE THAT TO END PEOPLE'S POSSIBLE CURIOSITY BECAUSE I KNOW THAT WHENEVER THAT HAPPENS TO ME I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AND THAT WAS JUST A ROUGH DRAFT AROUND THE OVERALL IDEA.**

**THIRD THIS STORY MAY BE BULLSHIT TO YOU AND THAT'S FINE I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK. BUT DON'T BITCH TO ME AND RUIN MY MOOD**

**AND LAST, IF HATE IT SO MUCH STOP READING IT I'M NOT FORCING YOU BECAUSE LIKE I SAID BEFORE I DON'T CARE I WRITE NOT FOR YOU BUT FOR ME, TO GET THE IDEAS OUT OF MY HEAD AND ONTO SOMETHING, TO MAKE ME A BETTER WRITER. SO SCREW YOU I WON'T MISS YOU.**

**I'M SORRY IF THIS WASN'T UP TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS BUT I'M NOT TRYING TO MEET THEM. SORRY I HAD TO LET THIS RANT OUT. **

**AS FOR THOSE WHO LIKED THIS STORY THANK YOU I APPRECIATE YOUR SUPPORT SPREAD LOVE, PEACE AND ALL THAT OTHER STUFF. AS FOR THOSE WHO HATED IT... **

**HOLD ON (DEEP BREATH, DRAMATIC PAUSE)**

**SO LONG, SEE YOU SUCKER, BON VOYAGE, ** **arrivederci, later loser, goodbye, good riddance, peace out, let the doorknob hit ya where the good Lord split ya, don't come back around here no more, hasta la vista baby, kick rocks, and get the hell out! **

**AND YES I ADDED SOME STUFF Of MY OWN FROM MY WIFE AND KIDS BECAUSE IT FITS YOU PERFECTLY NO COPYRIGHT PLEASE I DON'T OWN THAT JUST USED IT.**


	6. Christmas with the Grey's Part I

**I HAVE SOME SERIOUS DOUBTS ABOUT POSTING THIS! I CAN IMAGINE THE REVIEWS NOW. THERE MIGHT BE SOME PRETTY PISSED OFF PEOPLE. PEOPLE HOLD YOUR FIRE. I'M BEGGING YOU! OKAY WAIT YOUR STILL READING? THERE'S HOPE YET. SO FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO MAY HAVE READ MY LAST "CHAPTER" (IF YOU CAN EVEN CALL IT THAT) I PRACTICALLY SUMMED UP THIS STORY WHICH WAS A BIG MISTAKE ON MY PART. I WAS GOING THROUGH SOME SERIOUS SHIT AND THOUGHT IT WOULD BE BETTER TO NOT LEAVE YOU ALL IN THE DARK. I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I REALIZE MY MISTAKE. IF YOU WOULD CONTINUE READING THAT WOULD BE FANTASTIC IF NOT OK FINE BUT PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME A BUNCH OF HATE AND OR COMPLAINS JUST BE THE BIGGER PERSON AND MOVE ON. YOUR STILL HERE? OK LAST THING EVERYTHING I SAID BEFORE WILL NOT BE HAPPENING. I WENT OVER THE PLOT IN MY HEAD AND IT DIDN'T MAKE MUCH SENSE SO I'M CHANGING IT. BEAR WITH ME! ENJOY! UGH I STILL KNOW I'M GONNA GET SOME HATE OH WELL. HATERS GONNA HATE! THICKER SKIN I COULD USE IT. OH MY GOD I NEED TO SHUT UP NOW.**

IT'S CHRISTMAS! Tis the season to be filled with GUILT. That's right Ana was warped with guilt. That night was Christian happened months ago. Yet it still felt like it just happened. She could feel his hands caressing her body. Their bodies grinding. His tongue... well you get the point. Ana could even remember the look of surprise on his face when she told him he was a virgin. Still, Christian worshiped her body as if she were a goddess. The night had been magical...until about midnight when Kate's and Ethan's constant calling had woken them up and they had realized what they've done. You know what they say when the clock strikes. Christian looked a bit smug as they got dressed in silence and Ana was mortified. In one night she betrayed her best friend, used Ethan, and lost her virginity to a man she just met. Half of her was disgusted by herself and the other half wanted to jump Christian. The two came up with a lie uh cover story, as to where they were. Christian had an emergency business meeting and and Ana had to cover a shift at work.

Now over four months later a shitload has happened. Sort of. Ana and Christian avoided each other like the the plague. Or at least tried too. There were moments where they where in a room together and you could cut the sexual tension with a knife but they never said a word of that night and remand civil. Both to their discomfort. Kate and Christian got closer.(and Christian was getting closer to gaining Kate's dad's trust) So close in fact that Kate( and an unwilling Ana) were going to spend Christmas Eve dinner and Christmas with Christian's family. Oh joy. Ana and Ethan had closer too. (So close that Christian not so secretly glared at Ethan whenever her was nearby) Ana felt really bad about using Ethan knowing fully well he like her. So she tried to make it up by going on a few dates with him and even a few pecks on the cheek but something didn't feel right.

Now Kate and Ana were in their living room with their overnight bags waiting for Christian.(Which made no sense since Christian practically lived here. More to Ana's discomfort) Ana had insisted that she drive to his parents house in her own car. But Christian said that there's no way she was driving in that death trap on wheels. Kate agreed. Ana was worrying about how she was going to survive a night with the Grey's when Kate's phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Christian... your here?... Yeah we are... Yeah she is... alright we'll be down soon... okay bye." Kate hung up the phone. "He's here."

"I gathered." Ana replied with a little sarcasm in her voice. Unluckily, Kate heard it. " Are you alright." Kate asked. _"No I am going to dinner with the family of the man i slept with who coincidentally just happens to be my best friends boyfriend. I used Ethan and I'm possibly stringing him along and these secrets are tearing me apart. Yet all I can freaking think about is having Christian take me again. So NO I AM NOT ALRIGHT!" _Ana thought. "Yeah I'm fine just worried that this is going to be a really awkward dinner." Ana said instead. "Oh I'm sure it'll all be fine as soon as we get settle. Which we won't if we don't get to the car so let's go!" Kate grabbed Ana's arm and yanked her out the front door.

Outside, Sawyer had stepped outside, greeted the girls and took their bags. Christian came out gave a quick hey to Ana, who said nothing and kissed Kate on the forehead. A small part,just a small part of Ana(okay maybe bigger than small) was seething in jealousy. But she kept a blank face all the same. In the car it was seated like this. Ana was on the right, Christian in the middle and Kate on the left. You see the problem. No? Well Ana could certainly _feel _the problem. It seems like Christian couldn't keep his hands to himself since her was rubbing small circles on Ana's back right in front off Kate. And Ana couldn't do or say anything (nor did she really want to) to get Christian to stop without tipping off Kate. So she would have to deal with it during the ride.

In the car Christian had mentioned that he had a surprise for Kate at the house and that no amount of pestering would make him tell her. Ana was a little worried that he would spill the beans but Christian wasn't that stupid... was he? Kate mention a surprise of her own, that caused Christian to scowl a little. Ethan was coming. Today just keeps getting better and better and better.

As they approached the Grey's house, Ana noticed two things. 1.) This was NOT a house it was a MANSION. 2.) She way in over her head. But she's already under so she might as well keep on sinking. Sawyer grabbed the bags as the trio walked up to the doorstep. The woman who answered the door was a maid who quickly let them in. Ana and Kate looked in awe of the house. It was gorgeous, nice;y decorated and the chandeliers complimented, well everything. Inside, Christian led them to the dining room which had the most decorated table surround by people. Christian introduced each and every one of them.

At the head of the table was Carrick his father, on the right was his mother, Mrs. Grey (who insisted you called her Grace). Next to her was a woman with blonde hair and designer clothes. She seemed to be mid-late 40's? The air around her just seemed to say _I'm better than you. _Her named was revealed to be Elena Lincoln. Elena turned her head to look at Ana and glared? Ana got a bad vibe from her but not wanting to cause trouble she ignored it but she but Elena on her avoid list.

Across from Elena was a girl who seemed to be in her late teens. She was Mia, Christian's little sister. Mia was fun and bubbly and greeted Kate and Ana with hugs. Ana decided she liked her. Next to Mia was Christian's older brother, Elliot. Elliot was, cocky and smug but lovable none the less. It might have been Ana's imagination but Elliot's eyes seemed to stay on Kate a little longer than necessary. After introductions everyone (who wasn't sitting already) sat down to eat. Christian and Kate were next to each other and Ana was across from Christian with an empty seat reserved for Ethan.

The dinner was Delicious. It was a course meal which meant that if you finished one meal you were getting seven more. Ana was ready to exploded but didn't want to waste any food or seem ungrateful so she struggled through. Throughout the meals Elena seemed to glare at Ana. At first she just brushed it off but this was like the 10th time glared at her. What was this woman's problem. Ana was ready to speak up when Kate's phone went off and announced that Ethan should be here soon. Which in turn cause Christian to scowl. Christian got up and asked to be excused for a moment.

Everyone was a bit confused as to why but they would get their answer soon because Christian returned in less than 30 seconds and picked up a glass and started tapping on it and stood next to Kate. "Attention, Attention I would like everyone's attention." Christian started. " As you all know Kate and I have been together for over four wonderful months. I've never met a woman like her and she is very very important to me..." Christian went on. Something was fishy Ana thought. She may not have know Christian that long but she new that this was _way_ too sugary and affectionate for him. And people usually give these types of speeches right before they... no. no no no no no no NO!

Christian got down on one knee.

**HE HE I ALREADY SAID ALL THE CRAP I NEEDED TO AT THE TOP.**


	7. Christmas with the Grey's Part II

**YEAH YEAH I KNOW I KNOW I'M WRITING A CHRISTMAS STORY AND IT'S NOT CHRISTMAS ANYMORE. WELL GUESS WHAT THIS IS GONNA BLOW YOUR MINDS I ACTUALLY DO HAVE A LIFE! I KNOW IT'S SO WEIRD. JUST KIDDING JUST KIDDING I LIKE TO MESS AROUND. BUT I WOULD LIKE TO MAKE A FEW THINGS CLEAR. I HAVE NO UPLOADING SCHEDULE I HONESTLY HAVE NO IDEA WHEN OR IF I'M GOING TO POST A CHAPTER. ALSO I HAVE A LOT OF IDEAS IN MY HEAD SO CHANCES ARE I'M GOING TO START PLENTY OF OTHER STORIES THAT ARE IN NO WAY RELATED WITHOUT FINISHING ONE I'M WORKING ON. ALSO IF ONE STORY IS DOING BETTER I'M GOING TO WORK ON THAT STORY(IF THAT HAPPENS IN THE FUTURE) SO DO NOT GET TOO ATTACHED TO THIS STORY PLEASE. AND IF YOU DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK WELL GOOD FOR YOU, IGNORE ME AND KEEP READING. OH YEAH FINAL THING SHOULD I START ANSWERING THE QUESTIONS, CONCERNS, ETC? LET ME KNOW. OKAY I'LL SHUT UP NOW. I LIED. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FIFTY SHADES OF GREY. NOW I'LL SHUT UP.**

_FLASHBACK: 3 weeks ago_

_Christian had been in his office sorting through paperwork on his latest submissive. What? You thought because he was "seeing" Kate that he would live like a monk? The fact that he slept with Ana should prove that theory wrong. Ah Ana. Sweet Sweet Ana. He could still remember everything, from her baby blue eyes, and all the way down her petite, slim frame. What was it that intrigued him the most? Her lip biting? Her submissive yet feisty personality or the fact that he was the first to ever claim her. For some reason that brought him joy? No that's not right. He had called Elena and told her everything that had happened. Well maybe not everything. And boy did she have a lot to say about that._

_Elena had ranted that the girl was not the usual submissive, she didn't know anything about their lifestyle, ( notice how Elena said their as if they were doing it together even though Elena stopped being his dominant years ago due to a slip on both of their parts. But nonetheless Christian hadn't notice her choice of words.) how she might reveal his secret. She even dared to say that she was using him for his money. Christian hadn't like that so he ended his conversation with Elena almost immediately. Since then he kept Elena at a bit of a distance. Keeping their conversations short, not revealing much. It had made Elena quite bitter. Not that he had noticed. _

_Now Christian was in his office waiting for a meeting with Kate's father, Mark. Christian had been playing the role of the loving boyfriend for a while now and it was getting quite tedious. He had to check in on Mark to see if he was getting any closer on that deal with him. Once he does he can drop the whole charade. Best part, once he sells me the company I can say adios to Kate and Mark won't be able to do anything about it because his company will be mine. The only person who knew of my plans was my housekeeper, Gail. While she didn't say anything I could feel her disappointment. Oh well break a few eggs as they say. Christian's mind drifted back to Ana._

_Unfortunately in order to keep up the ruse he had to keep his contact with Ana limited. Only saying a few hellos, waving and avoiding eye contact. On occasion he failed and when he looked into her blue eyes it took all his self control and then some to distract him. His office door opening and an assistant coming in pulled him out of his thoughts. _

_" A Mr. Mark Kavanagh is here to see you." The blonde assistant said. "Send him in." Christian replied. The assistant walked out of the room and less then a minute later Mark Kavanagh came into the room and sat down in front of Christian. Time to put on the charm._

_"Mr. Kavanagh it is great to see you again." Christian said coolly. "Can't say the same Grey." Mark rudely replied. Christian had to restrain himself from loosing his cool because of the man's blatant disrespect. "Why ever not Mr. Kavanagh?" "because my daughter seems to be in love with one of the biggest jackasses on the planet." Mark snapped. Oh Christian was about to break. It wasn't his fault Kate had fallen for him... okay it was but it's her fault for getting attached. Love is for fools just like Elena said._

_"Well what is the problem if she is in love with me?" "I want Kate to to be with someone she loves and loves her back NOT egotistical, cruel business men." The two glared at each other. Christian was pissed because this man didn't seem to break easily like most people. And he really needed Mark's companies but he wasn't cracking. "Well Mr. Kavanagh if I apologize if you have problems with our relationship." Christian said. "Cut the crap Grey we both know you don't care about her." Mark hissed. Christian had to get him out of here now because one more second and he would be arrested for breaking this fool's face in the desk. Christian reached out__ for his office phone. _

_"I am afraid are mistaken I care for Kate very much. Unfortunately I have a meeting to go to, so my assistant will see you out." Just then the blonde woman form before came in and led Mark away leaving Christian back to his thoughts._

_Mark was right if he wanted those companies he would have to do something that would make him seem unflinchingly loyal. He knew exactly what would do it... and he hated it._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

Everybody at the table was frozen. Christian (still on one knee) seemed as cool as a cucumber. Grace and Carrick had their mouths open. Elliot seemed to be a bit jealous. Kate was flat out shocked. Even Elena let her poker face turn into a confused and perhaps a bit a angry look. And Ana? Her face was a crossover between all the looks at the table. Including, upset, pitiful and heartbroken. It felt like hours went by before Kate cleared her throat. All eyes were suddenly on her.

Kate smiled but it wasn't necessary a happy one. More anguish than joy. "Well Christian this certainly was one hell of a surprise and I have another surprise of my own. No." Everybody exchanged looks. Christian's face went from calm to...annoyed? And it wasn't any annoyed look it look at bit like a _'How dare you' _look. Kate excused herself from the table and went outside. Ana followed.

Now Ana wasn't going to lie while she felt bad for Kate she felt great for herself because sleeping with your best friends boyfriend is one thing. But her _fiance? _Would just be plain cruel. Also, there was this nagging part of her that felt that something was wrong with this entire situation. Not because of how she might have felt for Christian but because even from a mile away anybody could see that Christian was not one to marry. Plus, Ana had done some research on him. He's been seen with a significant other of any gender, or any woman that wasn't family. And even then he seemed a bit distant. So why would a person who never seemed to have interest in anybody and slept with her best friend ask her to marry him and only after a few months? It just didn't seem right.

Outside Kate was sitting on the top step playing with her bracelet. Ana sat down next to her. "Hey" Ana said. "Hey" Kate replied sullenly. "You wanna talk about it? Or leave it for later?" Ana asked. "Let's talk about it now because delaying it would only seem to make things worse." Kate said. "Well don't let me stop you let it all go Kate." "Why, just why? I really like Christian, maybe even love him, but something about this just doesn't feel right." Kate admitted. "How come?" Kate shook her head, stood up and started pacing. "Because I feel like he's holding back, not telling me thing, just not being himself. Also he's never said or done anything that implied that wanted this. He's even said 'I Love You' and here he his introducing me for the first time and he springs a marriage proposal on me?" Kate ranted.

At the beginning Kate was quiet but the more she talked the louder she became. Ana was half listening and half thinking. She knew she could get away with it because at times like these Kate didn't want a reply just someone to listen to her and Ana would do exactly right. Ana felt horrible for Kate, she couldn't imagine how confusing and heartbreaking this could be. But she could imagine how horrible things would be if Kate ever found out what happened between her and Christian. To the grave as they say.

After a few minutes Kate seemed to calm down and somewhat relax. Ana knew this was going to be a horrible weekend, she just didn't expect it to turn in to this. Ana wished they were at home eating cookies and eggnog and watching everything that had anything to do with Christmas in their pj's like they had done year after year. Now she was on the most expensive porch she sat on, in the most uncomfortable outfit trying to comfort her friend. Ana finally spoke up. "Maybe we should just go home." Ana didn't want them to go home for selfish gain. She wanted them to go home because Kate and Christian needed space to think and this dinner was turning out to be a disaster. Plus, that Elena woman was giving Ana the creeps. Luckily, Kate agreed.

The two girls went back inside after a few more minutes of pure silence. In the kitchen the table was mostly cleared and but not the people. Once again everyone had their eyes on Kate. "Um. I am so sorry for ruing this dinner, Ana will just go." Kate said. Grace shook her head and walked over to Kate and Ana. "Oh no no no no no. You two must stay, please, this was not your fault. If anything Christian's mostly to blame since he sprung it up on you. And what kind of hosts would Carrick and I be if we left you two alone on Christmas?" Grace said. Carrick joined in. "Yes, Grace is right. Please girls stay." Kate tried to refuse but Grace was having none of it. Grace convinced Kate by saying that the girls could sleep in a guest room together. Kate relented and agreed.

Everybody seemed relieved over this news, even Christian. All except Elena who gave glares to Ana time to time. What was up with this lady? Everyone was going to retire to their rooms since the night had been quiet draining and it was almost eleven. Mia showed the girls to their guest room and tried to cheer up Kate with her bubbly personality. She was so adorable. Eventually Mia left to her own room. Kate said she was going to change and headed for the bathroom in the bedroom. Ana wanted to brush her teeth so she went to the bathroom she saw a few halls down.

On her way there she was looking at the paintings and pictures on the walls so she didn't notice the person in front of her until she crashed straight into it. Recovering from the blow, Ana focused her eyes. It was Christian. Christian's face seemed to soften as soon as he saw her and stepped closer. "Ana I..." "Christian don't."Ana stopped him and stepped back. This night had been a horrendous torture of feelings and everything was getting so complicated. Also she already betrayed Kate once and the guilt devouring her, she wasn't about to do it again. Fool me once.

Sadly, Ana shook her head and whispered don't and walked away leaving Christian in the hall.

Originally Ana had wanted to brush her teeth but now she was exhausted physically, mentally and emotionally. She was just a few yards away from the guest room crossing another hallway when a hand snaked out from the darkness and pinned her to the wall. The person used one hand to restrain her hands and one hand to cover her mouth. Once Ana's eyes adjusted to the darkness the person revealed to be...Elena? Ana knew there was something wrong with this woman!

Elena got real close to Ana ear. "I know what you're up to and you won't get away with it. I won't let you hurt him you gold digging tramp." Elena hissed. And just like that Elena was gone. No trace of her being there. Ana unpeeled herself from the wall and looked around shocked with her mouth open blinking rapidly, trying to figure out what just happened.

"Well that wasn't unusual at all"

**THIS CHAPTER KICKED MY ASS. IT WAS SUCH A PAIN TO GET THE IDEA OUT OF MY HEAD AND INTO WORDS. AND IT'S NOT EVEN THAT LONG I'M SORRY BUT I'M BUSY AND WRITERS BLOCK IS CRUEL. IT WAS ORIGINALLY SUPPOSED TO BE 2 PARTS BUT LIKE I SAID WRITERS BLOCK BEING A BITCH RIGHT NOW. SO LOOK OUT FOR PART THREE NEXT. NO IDEA WHEN THAT'S BEING UPLOADED. I WANTED TO GET THIS OUT BECAUSE I THINK I PROMISED IT TO A FEW PEOPLE. SO ENJOY! HOPEFULLY IT LONGER NEXT TIME. REVIEW I LIKE HEARING YOUR THOUGHTS.**


	8. Haters Gonna Hate Because Someone Has To

**HAVEN'T TOUCHED THIS STORY IN A WHILE BUT ACCORDING TO SOME OF YOU THAT'S A GOOD THING. THE FACT THAT I HAVE TO WRITE THIS INSTEAD OF AN ACTUAL CHAPTER IS JUST SAD... OH WELL. GOING TO GET SO MUCH HATE FOR THIS...WHATEVER.**

**SO I'VE GETTING SOME HATE THAT'S COOL IT'S EXPECTED I DIDN'T WANT TO RESPOND BUT SINCE I'M SO IMMATURE WHY DON'T I? LET'S START SHALL WE?**

**GUEST:**Your story is disgusting. So Christian has a sub on the side, he is fucking Kate, he fucked Ana. Your Christian is a total pig. And your immaturity shows in this story, I can understand why you are getting suck nasty reviews.

**I WONDER WHAT YOUR REAL NAME IS. ANYWAYS YOU DO KNOW THAT IN THE ACTUAL BOOK CHRISTIAN BASICALLY DESCRIBED HIMSELF AS HEARTLESS. AND PEOPLE LIKE THAT TEND TO SHOW NO REMORSE. IF THE STORY IS SO DISGUSTING WHY ARE YOU HERE? WHY ARE YOU COMMENTING? WHY ARE YOU SPENDING MORE TIME ON THIS STORY? ARE YOU HAVING FUN TRYING TO DESTROY MY SELF ESTEEM? P.S. BEING IMMATURE CAN BE FUN. AND ABOUT 6 BAD REVIEWS ISN'T SO BAD.**

**GUEST:**I'm not sure if you are a fifty shades fan

**I'M NOT EVEN SURE IF THIS IS HATE OR NOT... I DOUBT IT. BTW THAT'S OK IF YOUR NOT SURE. :)**

**GUEST:**Your adolescence is showing big time! Give yourself time to grow and mature before testing the waters on this very public site!

**GOOD THING I WASN'T TRYING TO HIDE IT OR ELSE THAT COMMENT MIGHT HAVE HURT.**

**GUEST:**If you can't take the time to write a proper story, then why should readers bother taking the time to read your story. Calling you an Authir or writer is an insult to all the real Authors and writers who actually give a damn about their readers. You don't!

**NEVER SAID I WAS AN AUTHOR. I'M SORRY IF I HURT YOU OR ANYBODY ELSE. LIKE MANY HAVE SAID I'M AN ADOLESCENT I MADE SOME MISTAKES I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING HUMAN. P.S YOU MISSPELLED AUTHOR.**

**GUEST: **This is one of the most stupid stories I have ever come across. What a clusterfuck of bullshit, it's not even worth reading. I am pissed I wasted my time giving it a go, Ana is a slut, Kate is pathetic, Christian is a disgusting cheating asshole. What the fuck is so good about this story. What is the point of it. You are clearly a Christian and Ana hater. Kate pregnant with Christians kid WTF ...fuck that shit. Don't bother continuing, this story is shit.

**I BET YOUR A LOVELY PERSON IN LIFE. MAKING PEOPLE FEEL LIKE CRAP AND HAVING A HAND IN CRUSHING HOPE. ROUND OF APPLAUSE MAN. WHAT WAS THE POINT IN WRITING THE STORY? TO IMPROVE MY WRITING. THE FACT THAT PEOPLE LIKE IT IS JUST A BONUS. WHAT WAS THE POINT IN YOUR COMMENT. TO MAKE ME FEEL WORSE ABOUT MYSELF. YOU FAILED. BUT GO AHEAD KEEP TRYING TO MAKE A BIGGER ASS OF YOURSELF I'M SURE YOU'LL DO A SPECTACULAR JOB. ALSO I LOVE THAT THIS AFFECTED YOU SO MUCH THAT YOU HAD TO WRITE SOMETHING LIKE THIS. TELL ME DO YOU LIKE TRYING TO HURT PEOPLE. IF SO YOU NEED A NEW HOBBY. MAY I SUGGEST ANGER MANAGEMENT?**

**GUEST: **This story is awful. Nobody likes cheaters or Christian with kate. Sorry but it's true.

**I GET THE FEELING YOUR NOT SORRY. BTW YOU THINK THIS STORY IS AWFUL..OK... THAT'S COOL...I SHOULD CARE BECAUSE?**

**DID ANYONE ELSE SEE A THEME WITH THESE COMMENTS? NO? IT WAS ALL BY GUESTS COWARDS WHO NOT ONLY HIDE BEHIND A SCREEN BUT NOT EVEN BEHIND A USERNAME. AND I'M BEING CALLED PATHETIC AND IMMATURE. I AM SORRY FOR WHAT I DID IN THE PAST MOST OF YOU KNOW WHAT BUT ON THE BRIGHT SIDE I SAW THE ERRORS OF MY WAY AND I CHANGED THE ENTIRE PLOT OF THE STORY AND IT'S BETTER... I HOPE. I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE EXCUSES FOR WHY I DID IT IT DOESN'T MATTER. ALL THAT MATTERS IS THAT I'M SORRY AND I WON'T EVER DO IT AGAIN. I PINKY PROMISE! THERE'S THAT ADOLESCENCE AND IMMATURITY AGAIN! I'M NOT ASKING FOR PRAISE ACTUALLY I DON'T THINK I ASKED FOR ANYTHING AT LEAST I DON'T REMEMBER. BUT I WILL ASK TO NOT BE A DICK WHILE REVIEW(HATING) NOT JUST FOR ME BUT FOR EVERYONE.**

**OF COURSE THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY LIKE THIS FANFIC OR AT LEAST KEEP THEIR CRAP TO THEMSELVES.**

**ALSO YOU KNOW THAT REVIEWING GOOD OR BAD MAKES THIS FANFIC MORE POPULAR GOOD OR BAD YOUR HELPING ME THANK YOU! **

**FURTHERMORE I AM YOUNG HINT: I'M NOT EVEN LEGAL AGE YET. SO MY WRITING MAY BE DIFFERENT. OKAY. I LIKE DIFFERENT. SAME OLD SAME OLD GETS BORING... LIKE READING THESE COMMENTS BECAUSE THEY ARE PRETTY MUCH DIFFERENT VERSIONS OF THE EXACT SAME THING. IF YOU GOTTA BE A HATER FINE BUT BE AN ORIGINAL HATER. YEESH. THESE COMMENTS ARE PROOF OLDER DOES NOT NECESSARILY MEAN WISER. YOU ALL MAY HAVE FORGOTTEN THAT THIS IS A FAN FICTION NONE OF THIS SHIT IS REAL.**

**YOU DO KNOW THAT FOR SOME PEOPLE READING THINGS LIKE THIS IS WORSE THAN A STAB WOUND. HOW WOULD YOU KNOW I'M NOT LIKE THAT. YOUR LUCKY I'M NOT BUT WHAT IF I WAS. WOULD YOU ENJOY STABBING ME AND WATCHING ME BLEED OUT ON THE FLOOR BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT THIS COULD'VE FELT LIKE. WE'RE BOTH LUCKY I'VE GOT THICK SKIN.**

**ONCE AGAIN I AM YOUNG. I AM VERY YOUNG COMPARE TO MOST OF THE READERS. AND CHANCES ARE I'M YOUNGER THAN YOU. SO WHAT'S IT LIKE TO BE SCOLDED BY SOMEONE YOUNGER? I CAN HAPPILY SAY THAT'S NEVER HAPPENED TO ME. AND IF YOUR ONE OF THE PEOPLE WHO POSTED THAT(COWARDS) AND YOU ARE READING THIS. I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T LIKE THE STORY WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE? I HONEST TO GOD DON'T UNDERSTAND HATERS BUT THEY ARE GOOD FOR A LAUGH.**

**SO NEXT TIME YOU HATE A FANFIC OR ANYTHING ELSE EVEN EITHER DON'T READ IT, OR SHUT UP. AND I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF MY ADOLESCENCE IS SHOWING BECAUSE I'M NOT TRYING TO HIDE IT!**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS FANFIC? WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS "CHAPTER". REVIEW. LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS THIS TIME. :D**

**AND THERE ARE SOME WHO STILL FEEL LIKE SPREADING HATE AFTER ALL OF THIS (WHICH I'M SURE THERE ARE) MAY I REFER YOU TO "CHAPTER" 5?**

**P.S KNOW THAT I'M ALLERGIC TO HATERS AND THE SIDE EFFECTS MAY CAUSE ME TO SLAP A BITCH! :D (THIS IS NOT A THREAT)**

**(THIS IS ONLY FOR HATERS NOT THE NICE PEOPLE WHO MAY READ THIS. I ACTUALLY WROTE EGOTISTICAL ASSHOLES IN THIS BUT I'M TRYING TO BE NICE. )**

**AND BEFORE YOU SAY IT'S IMMATURE TO CALL PEOPLE NAMES I KNOW THAT. I AM IMMATURE. I'M GOING TO KEEP BEING IMMATURE. AND IF YOU HATE IT YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO SAY. BUH- BYE SEE YA WOULDN'T WANNA BE YA! BUT DO KNOW HATERS I LOVE YOU BECAUSE YOU MAKE ME SEE I CAN BE A BETTER PERSON. DO I SOUND LIKE A HIPPIE? (NO OFFENSE TO HIPPIES.)**


	9. Christmas with the Grey's Part III

**BEFORE ANYONE SAYS IT: YES I KNOW IT'S WEIRD THAT I'M WRITING A CHRISTMAS STORY IN MARCH. IGNORE THE TIMELINE AND ENJOY THE STORY. **

**Nicole2786****, ****Shar82204****, ****amckendr84****, ****pattiecake13**** Stars10955, JustineKR, AND WHOEVER ELSE I MAY HAVE MISSED WELCOME TO THIS FAN FICTION. I'M GLAD YOU'VE JOINED, THIS CHAPTERS FOR YOU GUYS. :D**

**IF YOUR EXPECTING LOVEY DOVEY CHRISTIAN I'M AFRAID YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT OR JUST STOP READING ALL TOGETHER, IT'S A SLOW BURNER. SORRY! AND THESE ARE LIKE FILLER CHAPTERS SO I CAN GET TO THE JUICY PARTS OF THE PLOT.**

**PLEASE ENJOY HARSHLY CRITICIZING A COMPLETELY MADE UP FANFICTION. PLEASE ENJOY ACTUALLY READING THE STORY. WHATEVER SUITS YOU. I'M CONTINUING THIS STORY FOR THE SURPRISINGLY LARGE AMOUNT OF PEOPLE WHO SEEM TO NOT HATE THIS STORY. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FIFTY SHADES. **

The sunrise showed a promise of a brand new day. Unfortunately last nights events rose with it. When Ana woke up she had one objective in mind. GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS HOUSE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. It didn't even matter if Ana and Kate had to hitchhike their way back home, they were getting out of here. But of course when Ana turned her head to expecting to find Kate in her bed she was gone. Just great. Ana would go looking for Kate right after she got rid of her morning breath.

When Ana finished she decided to sneak through the halls to try and find Kate. She figured it wouldn't be that hard to get Kate to leave with her based on last nights events. Ana snuck through the halls, just barely poking her head through corners to see if Kate was there. She went upstairs downstairs but it was as if Kate had vanished. Ana had decided that it would be best if she went to go pack her stuff, get dressed and hunt down Kate later. But as soon as she let her guard down as she walked she crashed no slammed right into an unknown person and fell to the ground.

Everything seemed hazy as Ana tried to refocus her eyes. The figure who she crashed into was a male no doubt. _Please don't be Christian, Please don't be Christian._ Ana thought. The figure extended his hadn to help her up. As the face came closer and closer, Ana was able to make out that it was Elliot not Christian. She sighed in relief. Dodged a bullet.

Ana hadn't really had the chance to look at Elliot since she was too busy freaking out over the proposal and crazy old ladies pinning you to walls. But up close with no interruptions she could see that he was kind of...handsome?

Elliot was tall, muscular (but not a muscle head, average) and wide shoulder. What really made him attractive was his curly blonde hair and blue eyes. He was no Christian but still he was very attractive. Elliot was saying something but it was still hard to focus.

"...ok?" Elliot asked. "What?" Ana asked groggily. "Are you ok?" It took a second to realize that Elliot had picked up Ana and held her by the arms. Ana blushed at the contact.

"Um yeah I-I'm fine." Ana stuttered. You could see the invisible weight disappear from Elliot's shoulder. "Thank goodness because my mom would kill me if I injured one of the guests." That actually made Ana smile a bit. Things have been kind of hectic lately. But she still wondered where Kate was.

"If your wondering where your friend is she's in the kitchen." Elliot said. Ana blushed at Elliot answering her unasked question. The two went downstairs to the kitchen where everybody last night was seated at the table eating. Mia waved at Ana and Ana waved back. Elliot disappeared into the kitchen while Ana sat down rather awkwardly. It was very silent and continued to be like that even when Elliot walked in and sat at the table. Everyone ate in silence until Elliot snapped.

"OH MY GOODNESS. I GET IT IT'S AWKWARD BUT DEAD SILENCE SOMEONE PLEASE SPEAK!" Elliot shouted. That seemed to snap people out of it because the entire table full of people stopped looking like zombies. Idle chit chat went by as everyone ate. Everything was going good until Mia asked if Kate and Ana would stay for dinner. But Mrs. Lincoln interrupted.

"Oh no I'm sure these girls would rather return to their families I'm sure they are missed. Plus with last nights misfortunes..." Fake politeness was dripping off this woman. It took all of Ana's self control not to snort.

"Oh bull they can stay and it would be a lot less awkward if everybody stopped bringing up last night." Mia said. Mia turned to Grace. "Please please please please please!" Mia begged. "

Grace finally spoke up "Mia is right it is Christmas what kind of people would throw someone out on Christmas? You two can leave tomorrow." The firmness in Grace kind of made it feel that the decision was made and there was no backing out. The whole table agreeing didn't help.

So the day was filled with eggnog, cookies, wine for Carrick and Elena, and old/new Christmas everything on T.V. At around 11 Ethan arrived and was welcomed with open arms. He was even given a present, socks. Cutesy of Elliot. Ana thought she was going crazy when she saw Christian scowl and possibly give a low growl when she hugged Ethan. Because the scowl was gone as quickly as it appeared.

During this Christian had pulled Kate into another room. Kate didn't protest since there was too many witnesses. A pang of jealously surged through Ana but she pushed it down. Last night she decided she did not like who she was becoming and decided to change herself.

In the corner of her eye she saw Elena walk into the dinning room, probably for more wine. Ana decided to follow. Part of being the new Ana was not letting psychotic old ladies pin her up against walls and insult her. And how did she pin her to the wall in the first place? Ana knew she was skinny but what was this woman the hulk's grandma?

As she thought, Elena was in there refilling her glass. Ana wouldn't mind a little liquid courage to be honest. Nonetheless she walked ahead determined to confront this woman. She thought of all the frustrations during the past few months and it all just built up inside of her so fast that she was lucky she didn't exploded by the time she got to Elena.

"Just who the hell do you think you are calling me a gold digging tramp and assaulting me?" Ana demanded. She sounded a hell of a lot more confident than she was. She should get angry more often.

"Dear love I have no idea what you are talking about." Elena said with tooth rotting sweetness.

"Oh don't give me that crap we both know what you did."

"Ana dear I'm afraid I have no idea what you are talking about now run along." Elena walked by Ana and dismissed her as if she was a child. Forgetting all common sense Ana followed her back to the living room ready to strangle her when she saw Kate and Christian coming down the hall. They were holding hands and laughing softly. Ana hurried into the living room and sat down next to Ethan. She decided not to worry and just assumed they worked out the rejected marriage proposal. She would have to learn to stop assuming.

When Christian and Kate walked in it grabbed everyone's attention. Carrick even shut the T.V. off.

"We have an announcement." Christian said. To a random passer bye it would seem that Christian was happy but something deep deep deep inside Ana knew something was wrong. Call a sixth sense or paranoia but Ana couldn't get rid of the feeling that Christian was hiding something.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Kate squealed as she showed off her engagement ring while everyone offered their congratulations minus Elena and Ana because the same was probably going through their heads.

DAMN EVERYTHING TO HELL.

**I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I'M WRITING THIS ON A TABLET AND I'M ABOUT TO BREAK THIS THIS. I ALSO SAID THE CHRISTMAS THING WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A TWO SHOT BUT IN TURNED INTO THREE DUE TO WRITERS BLOCK SO IF YOU COMBINE THIS WITH PART 2 IT MIGHT MAKE MORE SENSE. OR NOT WHO KNOWS. BUT I FIGURE IT WOULD BE STUPID TO JUST ADD THIS TO PART 2 AND JUST REPLACE THE CHAPTER BECAUSE HOW WOULD PEOPLE KNOW. ANYWHO THESE PAST FEW CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN LIKE FILLER CHAPTERS. JUST I NEEDED YOU TO KNOW SO THAT WHEN THE REAL PLOT STARTED NO ONE WOULD BE CONFUSED. AS FOR MY LAST "CHAPTER" I DON'T REGRET UPLOADING IT AND I WON'T TAKE IT DOWN BECAUSE IT WAS A LESSON FOR ME AND HOW CAN I LEARN THAT LESSON IF I TAKE IT DOWN. FINALLY I CAN START THE REAL PLOT NOW! NOT THAT THIS ISN'T PART OF THE PLOT IT IS IT'S JUST YOU FILLER CHAPTERS. BTW THE TIMELINE ISN'T OR WON'T BE DAY BY DAY. I'M PROBABLY GOING TO BE SKIPPING DAYS, WEEKS, MONTHS. SO WATCH OUT FOR THAT. GOD THIS IS REALLY SHORT I HATE FILLER CHAPTERS BUT IT'S BEEN FOREVER AND I NEEDED TO FINISH IT AND I KNOW I'M GOING TO GET SOMEONE SAYING YOU DON'T CARE ENOUGH YADDA YADDA. SORRY I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...HOPEFULLY.**


End file.
